Return to Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island I
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Chris welcome a brand new cast to win millions in the direct sequel to Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hollywood Heat Starring Raven, Miss Simian, Banana Joe, Luna Loud, Genos, Naruto, Sherwin, Panini, Invader Zim, Beerus, Kyuubi, Android 17, Harvey Beaks, Zira, Minerva Mink, and Doc Gerbil.
1. Welcome to the Island of Hawaii

**Chris appears on the screen as he smiles, he is back on the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island of Hawaii. The rain falls as Chris has an umbrella trying his best not to get wet. The host continues to smile as he starts to speak.**

Chris: This time we got new cast of characters.

 **One bus comes and drops out a few people. Doc Gerbil, Minerva Mink, and Scooby-Doo come out. The lightening scares Scooby-Doo as he jumps in the arms of Minerva. The mink looks disgusted as the dog is in her arms. She places him gently on the ground before petting him on the head.**

Scooby-Doo: The lightening is frightening.

Minerva: I hope this coward isn't on my team.

 _Minerva confessional_

Minerva: Gosh, only two other contestants came out the bus with me and I despise on of them already.

 _end confessional_

Doc Gerbil: I don't mind a coward, as long as he pulls his weight IF he is on my team.

 **Another bus drives by dropping off Miss Simian, Banana Joe, and Naruto. The ninja smiles as he eats Raman soup. The old baboon steps off and scowls as she sees a shivering soggy dog, mink, and gerbil.**

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to win this.

Doc Gerbil: Sure, why not. You keep believing that but you won't suppress me.

Naruto: Huh? What's that suppose to mean?

Doc Gerbil: You humans are always trying suppress guys like Courage, Katz, Cajun Fox, and I.

Banana Joe: Humans suppress a lot of things, especially when women are around. Hahahahahahaha!

Naruto: I'm not trying to suppress anybody!

Miss Simian: You two are a bunch of moronic misshapen men and I can't to laugh at you when I win.

Doc Gerbil: Someone is in a bad mood.

Miss Simian: This isn't a mood, I'm like this all the time.

Banana Joe: There are products for that in the Personal Care isle. Hahahahahahaha!

 **Beerus, Kyuubi, and Genos aka Demon Cyborg comes off a bus. They look around as Kyuubi opens up an umbrella and pulls it above himself.**

Kyuubi: How is an A-Lister like me suppose to work with HACKS like...

 **Kyuubi gestures with his hand to the other contestants.**

Beerus: How sad some of these contestants look, most of them are soggy and mangled. This will be an easy win, I've destroyed planets before breakfast. I can take out seventeen weaklings no problem.

Naruto: This isn't about strength alone, you need to be smart on how you play.

Miss Simian: Which is why you will be the first eliminated.

 **Two more buses come and drop off Luna Loud, Kim Possible, Harvey Beaks, Panini, Android 17, Zira, Invader Zim, Sherwin from In A Heartbeat, and Raven from Teen Titans Go.**

Luna Loud: Who is ready to rock this down!

Invader Zim: I! The Human! known as uuuuhh...Zion...will win this Reality TV show. I will win because I'm a Human!

Sherwin: ...

Scooby-Doo: I need Scooby snacks if I'm going to stay.

Kim Possible: If I work hard, I have an amazing chance of winning this.

Harvey Beaks: I'm just glad to get a chance finally.

Panini: Where's Chowder?!

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: I want Chowder, why didn't he come but I got chosen.

 _End confessional_

 _Zira confessional_

Zira: I'm obsessed with winning. I will do anything to win, that is why I'm going to win. I'm going to make an alliance with the human with the "Awesome" shirt and the mink, we can make a great team.

 _end confessional_

 **Doc Gerbil and Miss Simian whisper to each other.**

Doc Gerbil: So who do you think is the leader of the team?...

Miss Simian: Genos is struggling to be a contender in my mind, I feel like Lord Beerus Sama is the one that will stay calm, cool, and collected when things get tough.

Doc Gerbil: I feel like a surprise curveball will be thrown and someone really runty will lead like Zion or Panini.

Miss Simian: That will be fun if it comes down to it.


	2. Fire vs Lasers

Chris: The teams are THE FIECE FIRE and THE LIBERATINGLY Lasers! Team Fire is Doc Gerbil, Scooby-Doo, Naruto, Genos, Lord Beerus, Sherwin, Panini, The Human Zion aka Invader Zim, and Miss Simian. Everyone else just assume you are on the other team. The first challenge is a race to the camp. The winner's get a hot tube, the losers vote off a member of their team. Starting...NOW!

 **Both teams rush in opposite directions getting themselves extremely lost in the thick raining forest of Hawaii. The two teams begin to have some back and forth banter as they trek through the trees. The camera focuses on Team Lasers.**

Zira (to Minerva and Kyuubi): I was thinking of forming some sort of protection pact. Something that keeps us in for a bit, you can back out of it whenever you want if you decide to join.

Kyuubi: Sure whatever, but we can back out?

Minerva: Sounds good. How about you Banana Joe?

Zira: UUUUUh.

Banana Joe: Yeah, I'll join.

Zira: Perfect!

 **The camera joins Team Fire as Kim Possible seemingly leads Beerus and Naruto away from Doc Gerbil, Miss Simian, Genos, Scooby-Doo, and Zim getting all three of them lost. A zoom out shows that Naruto and Beerus are following Kim Possible in a circle.**

 _Kim Possible confessional_

Kim: Shoot, I past the tree three times. Hopefully those clutz don't mention it, I can't believe I got them lost.

 _End confessional_

Miss Simian: Where's the rest of our team?

Scooby-Doo: Eating Scooby snacks?!

Genos: I don't see them on my infrared rader...they must be quite far from us.

Invader Zim: They got lost? Ah! Yes! We humans have terrible sense of direction.

Genos: I heard Kim say that she knew the way, let's assume she did and that we will catch up with her.

 **The camera cuts back to Team Lasers. They are seemingly ahead of most of Team Fire but not by much but Zira seems to be leading them as the gap between the two teams increases.**

Harvey Beaks: I can't wait to hop into that hop top.

Luna Loud: If we keep up the pace, we are going to get there.

Android 17: Then let's pick up fellas.

 **Zira picks up pace and begins a casual jogging pace as the team follows up and keeps up with the quicken pace.**

Banana Joe: We picked the right team.

Kyuubi (to Banana Joe): You moron, we didn't pick this team.

Banana Joe: Whatever.

Raven: We were kind of forced together...I never wanted to join and of you.

Banana Joe: I said...WHATEVER.

Raven: ...whatever

Minerva Mink (whispering to Banana Joe and Kyuubi): We should betray Zira soon, she's not worthy of our trust.

Kyuubi (whispering to Minerva Mink): Way ahead of you sister, you are still in production of the great Betrayal. I'm making the SEQUEL.

Zira: I SEE THE CAMP!

Luna Loud: ROCK ON!

Raven: ...whatever

Android 17: That's amazing. It's so cool we are in the place where the 12th season was at.

Harvey Beaks: WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAH!

 **Harvey and Luna run past Zira, 17, and Kyuubi as they jump into the hot tub being filled by Bling Bling Boy, Edward, and Katz. The rest of the team follows as we cut to Kim finding her way out of the circle of trees and follows Genos, Gerbil, Zim, Simian, Scooby-Doo, Panini, and Sherwin. Most of the Team Fire were waiting for her as they look angry with her.**

Chris: Team Lasers win!

Zira is handed a Immunity Idol in the likeness of Daniel Coyote.

Chris: Sorry you guys and gals on Team Fire...Kim just took to long, you needed all your team to win.

Sherwin: ...

Panini: C'mon! No fair.

Banana Joe: Suck it!

Zira: We won fair and square.

Kyuubi: But we don't have to. I'm not above cheating!

Minerva Mink: Neither am I.

Harvey Beaks: If cheating keeps me in this hot tub, I'm down.

Android 17: That's cool.

Naruto: This isn't cool. I lost a hot tube due to bad directions.

Beerus: I blame Kim Possible.

Kim: Wh- uuuh- you're right.

 **The Team Fires have to walk to the Elimination Palace as it starts to rain.**


	3. First Elimination

**The entirety of Team Fire sit down as Chris comes out looking at them. Everyone tries their best to ignore the light rain.**

Chris: This is new for each one of you...you are getting eliminated. This is a common process, but it varies. Katz last season eliminated Mordecai with a raise of his hand, circumstances caused Edward and Bling Bling to exit last season early or before they even started. So that's why Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy will hand each one of you a marshmellow.

Doc Gerbil confessional

Doc Gerbil: Kim got our team lost but Genos let her lead only HALF our team. So I told that redhead boy and Zion to vote out the Demon Cyborg along with me.

 _end confessional_

starting with...Scooby-Doo... **Katz passed Scooby a marshmellow**...Genos... **Edward hands Genos a marshmellow**...Miss Simian... **Bling Bling hands Simian a marshmellow**...Panini...Zion or Invader Zim... **Katz hands Zim a marshmellow**..

Invader Zim: Why isn't Scooby GONE?!

Chris: Why?

Scooby-Doo: W-w-w-what did I do?

 _Invader Zim confessional_

Zim: I voted Scooby Doo but he is staying...I guess that someone else was out. I don't like a coward on our team, gives us the wrong image. I rather let Kim try to redeem herself before getting rid of her. Doc told me to vote of Genos, Genos is just starting off as leader. I say give everyone a try but Scooby isn't trying. Scooby-Doo is dead weight.

 _end confessional_

...Sherwin... **Naruto, Beerus, and Kim look nervous as Edward hands Sherwin a marshmellow**...that means one of you three are eliminated...Kim!

 **Kim sighs as she sees Bling Bling and Edward pass Naruto and Beerus some marshmellows.**

Final Votes

Kim Possible-Naruto, Beerus, Simian, and Panini (4)

Genos/Demon Cyborg-Doc Gerbil, Sherwin (2)

Scooby Doo-Zim (1)

 **Zim, Sherwin, and Doc Gerbil wave at Kim and she waves back as she walks on the Dock of Shame getting on the boat. Harvey and Raven see this and report it back to Zira, The Miz, Android, and Minerva as the Lasers play "hot potatoes" with the Immunity Idol in the drizzle.**

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" plays**


	4. Android 17 and Doc Gerbil talk

**The contestants are heading to bed as Android and Doc Gerbil begin to converse.**

Android 17: So what's with you and Naruto?

Doc Gerbil: He is a human, humans like to hurt guys like Katz, Kitty, and I.

Android 17: We can try to vote him out if we get a chance in the merge.

Doc Gerbil: Ok.

Android 17: But being an Android, I have to say that not just humans cause pain. I can cause pain as I do fancy myself a Rebel Without A Cause...haha..

Doc Gerbil: haha...yeah. You're cool just like Miss Simian.

Android 17: What's with you and her? Any feelings?

Doc Gerbil: Ew, nothing romantic. I do figure ourselves to be the brains of Team Fire, the muscle is Genos and Beerus, and the background noise is Panini, Zion, Scooby the coward, and Sherwin but since Sherwin does say or do much I have no problem with him. I shouldn't be telling this you because you are over at Team Laser but you aren't human so I trust you.

Android 17: Interesting. Yeah, I feel like being the more level-headed member of Team Laser isn't going to keep me in the game for long.

Doc Gerbil: I thought you were Rebel Without A Cause.

Android 17: Then I better act like one or Zira is going to have me out pr-etty soon.

 **Doc Gerbil and 17 head to bed as the time passes by with the only sound being Harvey getting up to use the bathroom n the middle of the night.**

 **The contestants are woken up to Foghorn Blaring causing them all to be disoriented and confused. Scooby-Doo looks panicked as before noticing of the interns pass by. Katz walks by and sees Zira stretching outside.**

Katz: Foghorn startle you.

Zira: No...no...a bit.

Katz: That Foghorn knocked me out one time.

Zira: Interesting story.

Katz: I hope you win.

Zira: OH, uh. Good...good to know.

 **The rest of the contestants start to come out as Katz and Zira play it cool.**

Sherwin: ...

Panini: That Foghorn reminds me of Chowder when he snores.

Raven: Nobody cares.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I didn't want to help out Zira but I remember being that determined to win. AGH! I know I'm not suppose to give support and especially not to the "villain". I'm not suppose to be cheering on "bad guys" but I am. I'm the good guy now right?! This isn't going to easy is it. I have to make it right.

 _end confessional_

Katz: Good luck to everyone! The Fierce Fire! The Lasers! You both have an amazing chance at winning this.

Sherwin: ...

Android 17: Thanks for the support...won't need it. I got this locked down.

Naruto: Team Fire has this in the bag.

 **Beerus yawns loudly.**

Beerus: The excitement from the blonde is very evident.

Doc Gerbil: That excitement better not lead to oppression.

Naruto: What is that suppose to mean!

Harvey Beaks: Wow you guys can't get along.

Kyuubi: We A-Listers get along because we live the easy life of success.

Miss Simian: There is no easy life of success, you have to earn it.

Invader Zim: Earning things is such a HUUUUMAAAAAN concept.

Miss Simian: Shut up Zion.

Invader Zim: Oh yes! I am too a HUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAN!

Scooby-Doo: OOOOOOOh, the green alien is yelling.

Invader Zim: I am HUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAN

 **Chris comes and is holding multiple jump ropes.**

Chris: Today's challenge is Jump Rope but with an added twist from Survivor Island...we got old contestants willing to knock you out with dodgeballs. You have to complete 10.

 **Negaduck, Vlad Masters, Thee Hacker, Mad Dog, Bushroot, Tucker, Sam Manson, Megavolt, and now Katz are given dodgeballs.**

 **Negaduck is paired with Minerva and Doc, Katz is paired with Zira and Panini, Megavolt is paired with Simian and Raven, Sam Manson is covering Zim. Sherwin and Harvey deal with Tucker, Android 17 and Beerus are paired with Bushroot, Luna and Genos are paired with Banana Joe, and last but not least Kyuubi takes on Scooby-Doo and Naruto.**

 **Doc Gerbil starts off as he does some jumps over his rope as Negaduck starts tossing dodgeballs at him full speed but Gerbil manages to hop and duck allowing him to complete his ten. Scooby-Doo tries as Kyuubi starts sending dodgeballs his way. Scooby manages to get the hang of it as even blows a raspberry at the former World champion before the angered Kyuubi sends a ball knocking out Scooby-Doo doing his seventh jump.**

 **Naruto grabs the jump rope as Kyuubi and tries to complete the ten jumps. Kyuubi picks up some of the dodgeball from the last round but only throws three at Naruto who completes his ten with little resistance. Bushroot picks up some balls as Beerus snatches the jump rope and in a mere three seconds does ten jumps through the rope as Bushroot wasn't even able to throw one dodgeball. Genos mirrors Beerus performance not letting Banana Joe hit him with a single ball as the banana scrambles to grab a dodgeball from Bushroot. Sherwin grabs the jump rope and does a few jumps through the rope as Tucker misses five times but hits Sherwin with the sixth ball during the sixth jump. Panini grabs the rope and does three jumps but a clean shot by Katz takes her out. Zim or as he calls himself now Zion does a two jumps and Sam throws two balls but Zim ducks and by mistake hits Luna Loud. Zim does two more jumps and Sam misses again hitting a tree bouncing back hitting both Bushroot and Katz. Zim does two more jumps but finally Sam hits Zion/Zim with a dodgeball. Miss Simian does one jump before Megavolt takes her out no problem.**

 **Team Fire has 61 points as The Lasers take their positions.**

 **Minerva Mink taunts Negaduck with a coy smile as she ducks and jumps over his dodgeballs while completing her ten jumps. Banana Joe tries to mock Genos who after a few miss throws that caused Banana Joe to get cocky scores out Joe during his fifth jump. Scooby-Doo does little but throw two dodgeballs as the YoKai does jump roping which is nothing compared to superstar training.**

Kyuubi: The quality of these Reality shows went down from the last time I was in one.

Chris: Don't get cocky. This is just basic toying around with ideas, nothing that is too dangerous so far.

 **Android 17 grabs the jump rope and does two jumps and out of nowhere Bushroot tosses one strong -armed dodgeball and eliminates Android!**

 **The Lasers looked shocked as Android walks off handing Luna Loud the rope. Luna Loud dodges a few raphid fire shots thrown by Genos before the Cyborg realizes that he needs to collect more dodgeballs. Luna Loud finishes her ten as Genos collects the red balls. Harvey gets off easy as Tucker throws and misses six balls as Harvey didn't even flinch at the "nerd". Zira grabs the rope and Katz eliminates her on her third jump. Raven uses her powers and prevents the balls thrown by Megavolt from hitting her.**

 **Team Laser, Doc Gerbil, and Miss Simian are the only ones not celebrating as the Team Fire hop into the hot tub.** **Banana Joe, Zira, Kyuubi, and Minerva Mink discuss eliminating Android 17.**

Banana Joe: So who are we voting off?

Zira: Android 17 is gone.

Kyuubi: All in favor?

Banana Joe: I.

Minerva Mink: I.

Kyuubi: Good.


	5. Second Elimination

**Everyone was sitting at the elimination palace. Zira, Harvey, and Banana Joe talk to each other as** **Android 17 was sitting by himself. Minerva sees three contestants from older seasons dressed as interns.**

Joe: Ok so we are all voting off Android 17.

Zira: What he said.

Harvey Beaks: Oh ok.

 _Harvey Beaks confessional_

Harvey: I want Zira gone but she has the numbers advantage...bye bye Android, I don't want to go home.

 _end confessional_

 **Everyone votes as Chris passes out marshmallows.**

Chris: People who are safe are...Harvey Beaks...Mink...Luna Loud...Joe...Raven...and the person going home is Android 17.

 **Zira looks confident as 17 already looks disappointed.**

 **Team Fire and Team Laser cheers as Android packs up his stuff and gets on the boat of Loserdom.**

Final Vote

Android 17- Zira, Harvey, Banana Joe, Kyuubi, Minerva

Zira- Android 17, Raven, Luna Loud

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" plays**


	6. Build A Better Plane

**The contestants head to bed as Android 17 is waving back to Team Laser.**

 _Android 17 confessional_

Android 17: I don't blame them for booting me off. I hold no grudge.

 _end confessional._

 **The sun rises as the fog horn blares.**

 **Naruto and Doc Gerbil wake up and continue their never-ending argument about oppression but the mics don't pick it up. Minerva, Kyuubi, and Zira are planning on throwing the next challenge and booting off Luna Loud so they can put themselves as the powerhouse of Team Laser.**

 **Chris comes out with Edward, Katz, and Bling Bling Boy as the former contestants hold boxes of plane parts.**

Chris: Welcome contestants this week like last week will be a twist on a old challenge.

Banana Joe: What kind of twist?

Beerus: All these games are getting quite old, are you just running out of ideas.

Panini: Where's Chowder?

Chris: Yes! I am running out of ideas, a fun kind of twist, and NO! Chowder is not coming back.

Genos: Who is this Chowder?

Beerus: The little one's NOT boyfriend.

Sherwin: ...

Panini: BOOO!

Beerus ( whispering to Panini): Want to start an alliance?

Panini (whispering to Beerus): Sure.

Chris: This week you will build a plane and fly it off the roof on to the safety mat, losers get to send of their own home. Ready get set GO!

 **Team Fire scrambles assemble a plane as Luna and Joe rush to build their plane as Zira, Kyuubi, Harvey, Raven, and Mink sit pretty.**

 **Doc Gerbil, Zim, and Genos seem to be working well together as Luna and Joe struggle without their teammates. Doc and Zim fit the wheels on the plane as Genos attaches the wings on. Luna passes Joe the wheels as he sticks them on as Raven sends a screw flying with her powers as Luna and Joe look down. Kyuubi then stomps on a wing as Joe looks at him confused.**

 _Joe confessional_

Joe: Is this part of he plan?

 _end confessional_

 _Luna Loud confessional_

Luna Loud: Is Joe and I being targeted?

 _end confessional_

T **he Team Fire members work well as Naruto, Panini, Scooby, and Sherwin screw in the final screws.**

 **The group hand it to Beerus who rushes and flies to the top of the building. Luna attaches the broken wing and rushes up the stairs as Beerus throws the plane and it...lands on the safety mat. Luna and Joe look crushed as their attempts were futile.**

 **The Lasers head to the elimination palace as Mink whispers to Banana Joe in the back.**

Mink: Vote off Luna, we sabotaged her.

Joe: That makes sense, ok.

 **The Lasers and Fire smirk as Chris hands out Marshmallows to...Zira...Miz...Minerva...Harvey...Raven...and finally to...Joe. Luna Loud smiles as she exits the show.**

Luna Loud: I want to thank all of you...for giving me this chance. I'll be back next year, I will win this.

Zira: GO HOME!

Zim: Yes! Go home you HUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAN

Miss Simian: Nobody cared about you.

 **The contestants walk away as the sing good bye to Luna in a sarcastic way. Naruto whispers to Beerus.**

Naruto: I think we know who to vote off next if we lose...

Beerus: Wears a hat? and a stupid vest?

 **Panini and Zim join in the conversation startling the God of Destruction.**

Panini: What's up?

Zim: What's the game plan?

Naruto: Doc Gerbil is going home, he deserves the time off...

Panini: Yeah, he does look stressed.

 **The contestants talk as the leave the elimination palace**


	7. Katz does drugs, also another race

**Chris comes as he assembles his interns. Katz was taking heroin...Edward was sleeping and Bling Bling Boy was trying to work out on the trend mile.**

Chris: I need an idea for the next few challenge QUICK!

Edward: AAAAAAAAAAAh, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Bling Bling Boy: How about a...nah that's stupid.

Katz: Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... race to the campsite from the forest.

Chris: Done that.

Katz: A race to the middle of the forest from the campsite then a race to the campsite from the forest.

Chris: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...sure!

 **The Foghorn wakes up the contestants minus Beerus who sleeps in as Naruto wakes him up annoyingly by shaking the God of Destruction around.**

Beerus: Ugh! Are you always so annoying?

Naruto: Well I am the knucklehead ninja. Anyway, it's breakfast time.

 **The contestants head to the mess hall as they eat breakfast. Beerus and Naruto eat ramen soup as they begin to talk.**

Beerus: So why are you here?

Naruto: On a dare for my pal Sasuke. He doesn't think I can handle being mature in Hawaii.

Beerus: Ha, that's funny...he was right. I don't think any of us are winning with Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil on the team.

Naruto: Me neither, they think they are so smart because they got a few degrees.

 **The camera shows Doc Gerbil and Miss Simian eating as they talk about "Dividing Complex Conjugates" much to the annoyance of Zion and Panini.**

Naruto: I wish they left already and went back to their math classes or whatever.

Beerus: Once they screw up, they are gone.

The camera cuts to Zira and Kyuubi talk as they describe what there next play is.

Zira: With that rockstar phony out of the team, we can breath easy.

Kyuubi: She was that big of a threat?

Zira: She's charismatic, in the merge that will be dangerous.

 _Kyuubi confessional_

Kyuubi: I see myself voting off Zira. Good leader but she is paranoid that anyone will be able to replace her. In the words of the Usos "its not paranoia" it's Kyuubi because I'm AWESOME

 _end confessional_

 **Harvey and Panini talk**

Harvey Beaks: So how are you?

Panini: I'm thinking about Chowder...I'm also thinking of us.

Harvey Beaks: Uh...us? what us?

Panini: We are the ones heading to the finale. If we get rid of the top stars during the merge we will be untouchable.

 **The contestants head outside. The hot Hawaiian sun burns down on the flesh of the contestants.**

Miss Simian: Everyday with that alarm!

Katz: Doesn't it get better?

Miss Simian: No!

Katz: I know but just wanted to ask.

Chris: This time we have a new challenge, it was a twist on the first challenge. A race! to the forest where I had Edward and Bling Bling place flags and camps. The first to the flag wins.

Naruto: YOU REALLY ARE RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

Chris: No, the only one running is you RIGHT NOW!

 **Team Fire and Team Laser run as they rush into the forest searching for their flags. Kyuubi whispers to Minerva, Raven, Harvey, and Banana Joe as Zira was far ahead of them.**

Kyuubi: Are we taking out Zira next?

Harvey: If all of you are.

Raven: Sure. Whatever.

Banana Joe: Yeah! Yeah!

Minerva Mink: Shhhhhhhhh, but yes.

 **The camera cuts to Team Fire as Beerus, Panini, and Zim notice something is missing from their team. Genos leads the team as some of them start to turn for a moment trying to think of what is missing.**

Beerus: Where's Doc Gerbil?!

Zim: Where is that HUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAN known as Naruto?!

Panini: Where's Chowder! and Miss Simian is gone too!

Sherwin: ...

Scooby-Doo: M-m-m-onstrs probably ATE them.

 **The Fire members looked for their missing members as the camera cuts showing Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil leading Naruto the wrong way.**

Doc Gerbil: So you enjoy teaching?

Miss Simian: Ah, not really.

Doc Gerbil: You don't get along with many of the other players.

Miss Simian: Ah, not really.

Naruto: How we there yet?

Miss Simian: A few more ummmmmmmmmmmm...miles?

Naruto: What was that?!

Doc Gerbil (shouting back at Naruto): We are getting close! Just SHUT up...please.

 _Naruto confessional_

Naruto: Just for that, I hope we lose so I can vote off these miserable hacks.

 _end confessional_

The Fires turn back as Team Laser approaches the flags. Raven grabs it as Edward sounds a gong and Bling Bling Boy rolls out a TV connected to a powercord extension.

Chris (via TV face time): Welcome everyone in Team Laser. You win and now you get to wait fro Team Fire to hurry up.

Zira: Oh, ok.

Raven: Whatever.

|Three Hours Later|

 **Team Fire appears on screen as they start to vote as Edward and Bling Bling collect the votes. Katz appears with a bag of marshmallows covered in heroin as he shakenly passes some out. Naruto and Doc Gerbil scowl at each other. Zira sits back and smiles with Kyuubi as Panini and Beerus looked frustrated with each passing second of being on the island.**

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: Why can't we just win!

 _end confessional_

 _Naruto confessional_

Naruto: We lost because of Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil!

 _end confessional_

 _Zira confessional_

Zira: Seeing the destruction of my enemies gives me SUCH pleasure.

 _end confessional_

Beerus: C'mon team! We need to get it together.

Sherwin: ...

Miss Simian: This whole show is trash.

Genos: I actually agree with Beerus on this one, we aren't working together.

Naruto: Some people aren't pulling their weight.

Scooby-Doo: Well, I'm worth my weight in Scooby snacks!

Chris (via TV face time): Let's get this over with, Edward has taken the votes and they are in.

Edward: The people who are safe include...Beerus...Sherwin...Panini...Scooby-Doo...Zion or um, Zim?...and the last two people who are safe is...Naruto.

 **Naruto looks relived as Doc Gerbil scowls at him as he turns away. Miss Simian looks terrified before Doc Gerbil catches on that he is in danger of being sent home.**

Edward: Final vote goes for...Miss...* **Miss Simian gasps** *...Doc...* **Doc Gerbil gasps***...Doc Gerbil is going home.

Final Vote

Doc Gerbil- Beerus, Genos, Panini, Zim, and Naruto

Genos- Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil

Miss Simian- Sherwin

 **Doc Gerbil shakes his head as Katz begins to stutter as he tries to speak.**

Katz: R-r-r-r-r-ace back to camp, the l-l-l-l-osers send another person home.

Bling Bling Boy: Right now!

 **Naruto, Panini, Zim, Scooby, Genos, Beerus, Harvey, Zira, Mink, Kyuubi, and Banana Joe rush off as Miss Simian has trouble getting up. The teacher struggles with all her might but can't sit up and get moving as the teams go on without her.**

Miss Simian: HELP! HELP ME!

 _Miss Simian confessional_

Miss Simian: Yep, this sucks. I'm heading home this time for sure.

 _end confessional_

 **The two teams all come out to the campsite after some time passes as they both celebrate. Genos makes a quick head count and is disappointed as he realizes he once again forgot a teammate. Chris comes and declares Team Lasers the winner on account of having all their members first.**

 **Three hours later Miss Simian comes and everyone writes their vote.**

Chris: Six votes for Miss Simian and one vote for Genos. I'm sorry to say that Miss Simian is gone from Survivor Island.

 **Miss Simian sighs as Chris, Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy help pack up her stuff.**

Sherwin: ...

Beerus: That's the easiest call ever.

Genos: Really easy.

Zim/Zion: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAH! Another HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAN is gone!

Panini: This sucks, our team isn't winning ANYTHING.

Genos: False, we won the airplane challenge.

 **The Fires head to bed as Team Laser enjoy the hot tub once again.**

Zira: Wasn't that wonderful.

Minerva Mink: It sureeeeeeee was.

Harvey Beaks: This is the life.

Kyuubi: This is the A-Lister lifestyle.

Banana Joe: How do we keep this?

Kyuubi: By keeping on!

Raven: This isn't half bad.


	8. Paintball

Everyone heads to bed from the last challenge as Kyuubi whispers to Harvey.

Kyuubi: I might be hard on the team but I want to win this, I'm in this for myself to be frank. I'm not going to hide that but I need you to cross the figurative finish line if I even have a chance. You understand?

Harvey: Uuuuuuuuuuuuh, yeah. I kind of understand. Too be honest I don't really like all this rule breaking cheating thing we got going on.

 **Kyuubi sighs as Harvey looks a bit confused.**

Kyuubi: Look, they aren't going to go easy on you over at Team Fire. Let them do their best against you and you do your best.

Harvey: I can do my best without causing that much trouble.

Kyuubi: Do you think Zira wants you to do that?

Harvey: Maybe not.

Kyuubi: Let's agree to vote her out next chance we get.

Harvey: Ok, I don't want to keep breaking the rules...getting rid of Zira will make us a better team...morally I mean.

 **The Foghorn wakes up everyone as Team Fire and Team Laser come out to Chris as Edward, Katz, and Bling Bling Boy passes out paintball guns.**

Chris: This is the first double elimination challenge. A challenge that will send home TWO people as the losers will have to vote off two people not just one.

Kyuubi: How does this work?

 **Kyuubi pulls the trigger and Katz ducks a paintball.**

Katz: Watch that!

Kyuubi: My bad, I just thought it be cool if I did Thi-

 **Kyuubi starts to rapidly shoot Katz laughing as the red cat gets angry. Katz grabs Kyuubi's gun and cracks over his knee getting paint all over them and Zira.**

Banana Joe: Hahahaha!

Kyuubi: Shoot!

Chris: Now the goal is simple by the end of the timelimit of ten minutes, the team with the least amount of paint on them wins! Starting now!

 **Everyone begins shooting besides Kyuubi who has a now broken gun. This allows Harvey to be used as a human shield as Kyuubi and Zira run for cover getting both of them shot repeatedly. Naruto, Beerus, and Panini work together and isolate Raven as she uses her powers to block the paintballs while Sherwin, Scooby, and Zim take down Banana Joe with a coupe of paintballs.**

|Nine minutes later|

 **Team Laser comes out looking like their hair and fur has more paint then an art class. Team Fire has a few sprinkles of paint on Sherwin's face and Scooby's torso but the real winners are evident. Team Lasers sigh as Chris declares Team Fire the winners as they go shower up and enjoy the hot tub since Luna Loud got eliminated.**

 **Team Lasers enter the elimination palace as Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy pass out marshmallows.**

Chris: The people who are safe include Minerva Mink... **Edward passes her a marshmallow**...Banana Joe... **Katz hands him a marshmallow while his eyes bugg out and his hands shake...** Raven...Bling Bling Boy hands her a marshmallow...and...

 **Zira, Harvey, and Kyuubi still covered in paint sigh as Chris takes a super-duper long pause before finishing.**

Chris: As causalities, I feel bad for you Zira and Kyuubi...you are sent home... **Katz hands Harvey a marshmallow**...but I feel bad for Harvey more...you freaking used him as a shield!

Kyuubi: He took one for the team.

Chris: Well actually, Zira and you took TWO for the team. That's something right?

Zira: Don't push it!

Zira and Kyuubi board the Boat of Loserdom as Harvey, Minerva, and Banana Joe wave goodbye to them.

Final Vote

Zira- Kyuubi, Minerva, Banana Joe, Harvey

Kyuubi- Minerva, Zira, Banana Joe, Harvey.

 _Harvey Beaks confessional_

Harvey Beaks: Voting off Zira was Kyuubi idea, voting off Kyuubi was the idea of Minerva but...I feel like we all made a huge mistake voting off Zira, the leader?!

 _end confessional_


	9. The Quiet Game

**Previously on** **Return to Cartoon Crossover Survivor, kyuubi and Zira: two physically and mentally dominate members of were sent home**

 **Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil talk, as Team Laser seemingly loses more power.**

 **Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling start loading Chris old boombox with multiple rock songs.**

Katz: How about screaming Emo?

Chris: Why always screaming Emo?

Katz: Because the loud screams distract from the soul-crushing reality of my life.

Chris: That response allows you to chose whatever song you want, that was poetry.

Katz: Thanks.

Edward: Huh, this sound be a fun challenge give some of the contestants a great time.

Bling Bling Boy: Plus we get to see one of those annoying ones walking home.

Katz: HA! I can't wait for that DOG Scooby-Doo to go.

Bling Bling Boy: Still with the grudge against dogs I see.

Katz: My allegiances have changed but I'm still the same at heart.

 **The host and the villainous interns wake up all the remaining teammates with a Foghorn as they get up Chris brings out his boombox from last season that had eliminated Gorgonzola, Patsy, Rigby, and series winner Mordecai...**

Chris: Now this challenge is called The Quiet game. The goal of the game is to be the quietest team. The team to have the most members speak is the team sending someone home. Starting...NOW!

 **Suddenly the host plays a hodgepog of screams, drums, and guitar as Katz starts headbanging as Naruto covers his head with his hands.**

Naruto: UUUUUUUUUUGH! That music?! I hate this game!

Panini: Shhhhhhhhhhh.

Beerus: Quiet!

Genos: Please stop talking right now!

Zim: You HUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAN boy are causing us to lose.

Scooby-Doo: Q-q-q-q-q-quiet.

Sherwin: ...

 **Chris looks as Team Laser look like they are about to crack up laughing as Team Fire is down to one player, Sherwin.**

Naruto: Get off my case your bald purple-

Beerus: Shut up!

Genos: Yes! please!

Panini: You are costing us this win! Can't you see if you make Sherwin talk, you are getting canned.

Zim: That's is "canned" with a capital C!

Scooby-Doo: P-p-p-p-p-please!

Sherwin: ...

Naruto: I'm going to shut up but at least we have Sherwin. He can FINALLY prove his worth, we have only been her a while!

Sherwin: I HAVE BEEN HOLDING MY OWN BUT SINCE I'M QUIET YOU GUYS WALK ALL OVER ME. FORGET YOU NARUTO AND FORGOT THIS STUPID CHALLENGE...

Naruto: Shoot man! I made Sherwin talk.

Sherwin: ...

Chris: This is unfortunate for Team Fire. You guys on Team Laser can talk now.

 **The host looks at Team Laser and proclaims them the winner. Everyone on Team Fire glares as Naruto.**

Zira: I don't think this day could have gone better.

Naruto: Oh shut it.

Sherwin: ...

Minerva Mink: What up Team Lasers need to copyright their opponents because right now WE are on FIRE.

Zim: Copyrights are soooooooo HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNN.

Beerus: Well, none of you were any help.

Harvey Beaks: Tough break maybe next time.

Genos: The thing is...one of us won't get a next time. Master Saitima will be disappointed if I don't win.

Panini: Same with Chowder and I. I want to win this for him.

Scooby-Doo: OOOOOOOOOOOH I wish we were a strooooonger team.

 **Th** **e members of Team Fire head to the Elimination Palace.** **Chris let's the dope head Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy pass out marshmallows to each player who is safe.**

Chris: So everyone who is safe gets a marshmallow.

 _Naruto confessional_

Naruto: I screwed up I know that, I apologize to my team mates...hope they don't vote me out. I'm placing my vote on Scooby but it might be wasted. I have nothing against Scooby and he probably won't go home.

 _end confessional_

 _Beerus confessional_

Beerus: Genos, Zim, Panini and I are voting off Naruto.

 _end confessional._

 **Naruto looks nervously over at Beerus and Genos who are whispering to each other saying that Sherwin is next to go although Sherwin hears this and turns around angrly.**

Chris: Genos...Zim...Panini...are safe

 **Beerus and Sherwin look as concerned but Naruto already looks defeated.**

Chris: This was obvious, not really a shocker. Genos and Sherwin are safe which means Naruto with FOUR votes against him is out.

Naruto: That's okay, I'll return one day and I'm going to be a winner.

Beerus: Sorry to see you go.

Zim: I'm not...another HUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAN is gone.

Minerva Mink (yelling to Zim/Zion): Wow, what an jerkbag you are.

Genos (to Naruto): You had potential to go far but your arrogance costed us dearly.

Chris: This elimination starts the merge!

Final Vote

Naruto: Genos, Beerus, Zim/Zion, and Panini.

Beerus: Sherwin, Scooby-Doo.

Scooby-Doo: Naruto.


	10. Test of Strength pt1

**Chris goes and personally wakes up his interns Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy. The interns wake up groggy as the clean up after their party last night and follow Chris to the challenge. Chris watches as Katz, Edward, and Bling Bling set up the next challenge before using the Foghorn to wake up the contestants.**

Banana Joe: So what is this?

Beerus: Look like a circus.

Chris: It is a circus, with multiple challenges.

Beerus: Hmmmmmmmmmmm.

Sherwin: ...

Scooby-Doo: Eeeevil Circus?

Chris: May-be.

Harvey: I can't wait to do this circus.

Zim: Patience isn't a common trait among us HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNN.

Genos: Master Saitima hasn't taken me to a "circus" before.

 **Suddenly the red cat Katz is startled as Zira wraps her arm around him as Luna pops out the bushes scares Bling Bling Boy and Edward.**

Chris: Also, I brought back Luna and Zira.

Harvey: OH! um, that is good.

Panini: No it's not.

Banana Joe: What the girl just said.

Minerva Mink: Yeeeeeeeeeeah. No hard feelings?

Zira: Huhahaha...no hard feelings...RIIIIIIIIGHT?!

Harvey: Hopefully not right?

 _Harvey Beaks confessional_

Harvey: I'm done. This isn't going to work out, just take me home now that Zira is back in the game.

 _end confessional_

Beerus: This should be interesting.

Chris: Now that everything is settled, our lovely interns from past seasons have GRACIOUSLY woken up to set up some carnival games. Each day a carnival game will take out a remaining contestant.

Luna Loud: WOOOOOOO! Carnival games!

Chris: The first challenges will be a Test of Strength as you try to use a mallet to ring a bell and score points.

Sherwin: ...

Zira: Um, seems practical if not a bit boring.

Chris: The thing is you have to do it while wearing weights on your back, try not falling on your faces.

Zim: Falling is such a HUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMANNNNNNN thing to do.

 **Zim grabs the backpack full of weights and puts it on his back. The alien fumbles around trying to pick up the mallet but manages to grab it and walk over to the Test of Strength. Zim swings and falls forward hitting the machine 20...28...40...60...scoring a niche 77 points.**

Zim: and I! The Human named Zion! has scored 77 points out of...

Chris: Out of 100.

Zim: OUT OF 100!

Sherwin: ...

Panini: Someone has been working out...hehehehe.

Luna Loud: Yeah, some REAL muscle men here.

Harvey: Hitting the gym?

Minerva Mink: Getting swol?

 _Zim confessional_

Zim: Not bad for my first try. I like to see the other's beat that.

 _end confessional_

 **Zira scoffs before taking the backpack from Zim and trying to swing the mallet at the machine. The lioness grips slips and gets to hit the machine as the puck moves up passed 10...passed 15...passed 19...passed 23...landing on 29 before coming back to the base as she falls to the ground and struggled to get up.**

Zira: Eh, that wasn't my best test. Let me go again.

Chris: May-be la-ter. Right now it's Banana Joe's turn.

 **Banana Joe puts on the backpack as he can't move well with it on but gets himself to drag his way to the base of the machine and strike it getting a puny 5 as the puck barely made it that far. All the contestants laugh as Banana Joe laugh it off.**

 **Harvey Beaks grabs the backpack off of Joe before realizing how heavy it really is before striking the base as the puck moves up...1...2...4...6...8! The puck falls back as Harvey fakes a smile as he passes it to Minerva Mink.**

 **The Mink puts the other two boys to shame as she strikes the base with easy and power getting a...15...18...30!**

 **Minerva cheers as Luna, Sherwin, Harvey, and even Zira clap for her.**

Minerva Mink: Men like a STRONG woman.

Genos: This is true.

 _Luna Loud confessional_

Luna Loud: I didn't expect that from her, I always saw her as Zira and Kyuubi's personal lackey. I got to keep my eye on her.

 _end confessional_

Beerus: She is really an impressive one.

Panini: That was really impressive.

 **Panini now inspired by Minerva Mink takes the backpack and swings the mallet, hitting the base as the puck goes up. 2...4...5...6...7...8...12...15...19! The puck goes back as Beerus and Zim cheered on Panini. Scooby-Doo grabs the mallet and wears the backpack, before losing balance the dog hits the base. The puck goes up 1...2...67...85...100!**

 **Everyone is shocked as Sherwin shudders as the bell dings.**

Chris: Someone wanted to hear that bell SING.

Scooby-Doo: N-n-ooooo tooo loud.

Chris: You just won invincibility dude, congrats.

Beerus: Booooo!

Harvey: Yeah! let's go!

Raven: Whatever.

 **Chris hands Scooby an invincibility idol as the dog catches as the contestants head to the Elimination Palace.**


	11. The Banana splits

**Minerva assembles some members of Team Laser to vote off a particular person.**

Minerva: Are we voting off Joe?

Harvey: If you vote him, I'll vote him.

Raven: Sure, whatever.

Zira: I'm glad you were thinking what I was thinking.

Luna Loud: Give the banana the boot?...hmmmmmmmmm...I'm down.

 **Panini however is making her own team against Sherwin.**

 **Panini: Sherwin had already costed**

 **Everyone sits in the Elimination Palace as Scooby-Doo taunts around with the invincibility idol.**

 **Chris has Edward, Bling Bling Boy, and the dope head Katz pass out marshmallows.**

Chris: The people who are safe are...Scooby... **Katz passes Scooby a marshmallow**...Panini... **Katz passes Panini a marshmallow**...Zim.. **Edward passes Zim a marshmallow**...Zira.. **Edward passes Zira a marshmallow...** Minerva... **Bling Bling passes Minerva a marshmallow**...Harvey and Raven...

 **Katz passes the two marshmallows. Genos, Sherwin, Banana Joe,Beerus look nervous as we get a close-up on their tense faces**.

 _Sherwin confessional_

Sherwin: ...

 _end confessional_

 _Beerus confessional_

Beerus: WHY AM I WAITING FOR MY MARSHMALLOW?!

 _end confessional_

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: It appears I maybe be in trouble.

 _end confessional_

 **Suddenly the host allows Bling Bling Boy and Edward to hand Beerus, Sherwin, and Genos marshmallows. Banana Joe sighs as he packs his bags as Beerus looks at everyone nervously.**

Final Vote

Banana Joe- Minerva, Zira, Harvey, and Raven

Beerus- Genos, Luna and Zim

Genos- Sherwin and Beerus

Sherwin- Scooby and Panini

Beerus: Who voted against me?

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: I'm all about strength. Power actually is what I'm concerned about. Too much of it in the hands of one being is dangerous, especially in the wrong hands.

I haven't inspected the character of Lord Beerus.

 _end confessional_


	12. Test of Strength pt2

**The contestants are waken up by the Foghorns.**

Chris: This is the same challenge as yesterday but since Scooby won the challenge so quick, we are doing it again but those who haven't played will have to.

Harvey: I didn't like this challenge.

Beerus: At least Banana Joe went.

Harvey: Well I didn't mind him on Team Laser but most of the members were weird...

Minerva Mink: I wouldn't use the word...different.

Harvey: I'm soooo sorry, I meant that in the nice way. You all have something special about you that is hard to pinpoint.

 _Minerva Mink confessional_

Minerva Mink: Poor little bird is so scared. I was just teasing him but he got nervous, I should go easier on him...maybe not, hehehe.

 _end confessional_

Sherwin: ...

Panini: Hey, are you feeling okay. You snapped last night.

Sherwin: ...

Panini: I'm sorry but I'm not sure about you, I'm voting you out like I did last time.

Scooby-Doo: You s-s-s-scared Scooby.

Zim: All you HUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNS are so easily scared.

Raven: Scooby isn't really a human.

Panini: Wow, without Miss Simian and Doc Gerbil this show has no "smart" people.

 **Z** **ira and Katz appear as they overhear Panini's previous comment.**

Zira: You silly child, I'm very smart.

Katz: I won two seasons ago, I'm very smart.

Sherwin: ...

Katz: You say something boy?

Sherwin: ...

Katz: Hahaha, I'm just fooling around. If I wanted to, I'd enter this and crush your dreams but I'm just fooling around.

Sherwin: ...

Katz: Well this season needs some backstabs and over-arching character development...

Panini: If you enter this, this will be another Katz-crushes-everyone season.

Katz: Very observant.

Luna Loud: We are ALL smart on different levels.

Genos: Yes, I believe that. Everyone is smart but only a small minority is smart enough to earn the millions inside the briefcase.

 _Beerus confessional_

Beerus: I wanted Genos to go but he is still here. I'm afraid he'll attract enough attention that he could take me out.

end confessional.

Chris: Small talk aside, Edward and Rigby are graciously donating their time to set up this challenge again for you so start off.

Edward: Yeah what he said.

Katz: Liar, you didn't even close the circus down. You just kept it up.

Rigby: STOP TALKING.

 **The interns watch as the groggy contestants try to complete the last challenge. Luna Loud puts on the bookbag filled with multiple weights. Luna swings the mallet with her back arched she swings and scores as the puck goes up 4...34...65...68...86...87!**

Genos: What an impactful strike.

Luna Loud: Thanks, thanks a lot.

Raven: That was an amazing move.

Genos starts to think a bit as his eyes move back and forth between the two girls.

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: I want to start an alliance with Raven and Luna. They are powerful like Master.

 _end confessional._

 **Genos and Raven start to whisper to Luna.**

Genos: I want to know if you are interested in an alliance?

Raven: I was going to say the same thing.

Luna: Uh, sure we could be a ROCKING team.

 **The alliance's conversation is distracted as Panini hits the base of the machine and scores a 26. Panini seemingly slipped and hurt her right arm as the weights pulled her to the dirt ground. The pink girl smiles as she dusts herself off.** **Genos watches Panini carefully as she hands him the mallet and weights. Genos stands firm trying not to falls. Genos strike the base with a beautiful sway of the mallet bouncing hard off the machine as the puck goes up. 1...24...64...81! the puck goes down.**

Chris: What is this power, this is getting good. I can't wait for things to get tigther in competition.

 _Luna Loud confessional_

Luna Loud: Yeah, this alliance can work out. Genos is already proving to be strong.

 _end confessional._

 **Raven shows her own worth for the newly formed alliance as she scores when the mallet rocks the base of the machine 1...2...35...65...75...80. Beerus is annoyed as he gets to hit the base as he sees his puck move 64...70...76...78!**

Beerus: Not my strongest hit, I could have done better.

Panini: You did more than twice as good as me.

Beerus: That isn't the point.

Chris: Good job everyone who finished.

 **The contestants head to the Elimination Palace as Beerus sighs. Katz watches as Edward tries his hand to impress the former winner. Edward tries as the puck goes up to 51. Bling Bling Boy gets a 8. Katz sighs as he puts on the weights and using his grace wields the mallet scoring a 68.**


	13. The Quiet is Silenced

**Everyone sits at Elimination Palace as Chris looks over to Scooby-Doo. The sun of the Hawaiian Island once again shines down.**

Chris: How is everyone, Scooby? feeling confident.

Scooby-Doo: Y-y-y-eah.

Beerus: I'm the only one who should feel confident, not that dog. I have

Luna Loud: Don't get tooo confident.

Harvey Beaks: Neither of you two won yet, so let's keep this fun.

Zira: OH! this is ALWAYS fun for me.

Zim: This is anything but fun, I'm sooooo far away from finished with any of you.

Minerva Mink: Actually I'm going to have fun finishing you off Zion.

 _Minerva Mink confessional_

Minerva Mink: This whole season has been bragging about whom he eliminated.

 _end confessional_

 **Chris: Edward and Rigby are passing out marshmallows to contestants who are safe.**

 **Harvey, Zira, Raven, Luna, and Minerva get a marshmallow. Zim, Beerus, Genos, Panini, Scooby, and Sherwin looked shock.**

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: How am I on the last people getting a marshmallow? Who doesn't like me?

 _end confessional_

 **Chris turns waiting for someone to passes out more marshmallows. Suddenly a disheveled Katz hands Panini and Scooby. Genos, Sherwin, and Beerus are disappointed as they are in the bottom three again for the same exact challenge.**

Chris: The person who is safe is Genos...and...Lord Beerus!

 **Sherwin has a look of annoyance and disgust as Scooby, Beerus and Genos wave him good-bye. Panini and Beerus talk.**

Beerus (whispering to Panini): Scooby didn't get out.

Panini (to Beerus): His time is coming, Sherwin had to go I guess.

 **Everyone heads to bed as they see Rigby, Bling Bling Boy, Edward, and the dope head as Katz set up the next challenge for the show.**

Final Vote

Sherwin- Luna, Genos, Raven, Zim.

Panini- Sherwin.

Zim- Minerva Mink.

Scooby- Beerus, Panini.

Beerus- Harvey, Scooby, and Zira.

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" plays.**


	14. Pinatas

**The Foghorn wakes up the contestants as they see outside their cabin windows that their is a bunch of Pinatas.**

 **The interns are looking sleepy as Chris sees all the contestants rise. The whole island is covered in Piñatas of former contestants and contestants we have yet to see.**

Chris: This challenge is simple, there is only one invincibility idol for one contestant inside one of these THREE HUNDRED Piñatas.

Beerus: This seems like another interesting yet over-done attempt at a game.

Harvey: Yeah but isn't that the norm with this show

Luna Loud: This will be fun!

Zira: No it isn't kid.

Panini: This is going to be great, I love winning candy.

Scooby-Doo: Candy?

Genos: I don't believe candy will be given out.

Minerva Mink: Probably not candy.

Chris: No! Katz had the brilliant idea of putting spiders in each Pinata that didn't contain the idol.

Scooby-Doo: S-s-s-piders?

 _Scooby-Doo confessional_

Scooby-Doo: I hate s-s-s-spiders.

 _end confessional_

Chris: Poisonous spiders. There are sticks back in the messhall with Edward and the challenge starts...NOW!

 **The contestants rush to the messhall and grab the sticks as everyone heads around smashing Piñatas trying not to get bit by spiders. Luna Loud smashes six (Yakko, Wakko, Buster Bunny, Calamity Coyote, Vickey, Naruto) right off the back as Zira fumbles around with the stick as she smashes four (Montanta Max, Mojo Jojo, Tank, Sasuke). Beerus leads at first with seventeen destroyed piñatas. Harvey smashes ten less than Beerus with only seven (Margret, Marvin, Hacker, The Joker, Goku, Keemstar, Edward,), Genos was pacing around the Island as he smashed more than ten. Suddenly a bit up Panini and Scooby run into Genos.**

Genos: Hello. You look like you been bit badly Panini.

Scooby-Doo: We were helping Beerus look for the idol.

Panini: Okay, I want to let you know. Me and Beerus are pretty close together.

Genos: Hmmmmmmmmm, ok.

Panini: Now we want him gone, Scooby got me thinking that him staying in the game isn't going to help us.

Genos: Okay, I want to make an alliance with you two.

Panini: I'm interested in this team.

Scooby-Doo: I w-w-w-want to join the alliance.

 _Genos confessional._

Genos: An alliance with Luna Loud, Raven, Panini, and Scooby-Doo will get rid of Zira, Beerus, and Mink. That reminds me to get Harvey on my side.

 _end confessional_

 **Minerva and Zira agree to split up to search for the idol as Katz and Bling Bling record the conversation we get insight onto Zira's goal.**

Minerva Mink: I go West, you got East...right?

Zira: Yes! Pay attention! I want to vote Harvey off. I can't do that if he gets immunity. If he gets immunity he stays, you go.

 _Minerva Mink_

Minerva Mink: Zira is terrified that poor sweet Harvey might reveal some big secrets from Team Laser.

 _end confessional_

 **Zim, Luna, and Raven look for the idol as they formed a temporary alliance. Together each member as smashed eleven as Luna kept tracks.**

Luna: C'mon, out of thirty! none of us found anything.

Zim: Our bad HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAN luck.

Raven: Cut that out.

 _Zim confessional_

Zim: See might vote me out sooner or later.

 _end confessional_

Zim: You are a really weird girl.

Raven: Coming from you? The dude who snapped on Survivor: Animation Brawl.

Luna Loud: I didn't see that season.

Raven: Nothing major happen, Zim however went absolutely nuts.

Zim: My name is Zion and I prefer the term "transmogrify into cashews"

Luna Loud: Hahaha, we really are a bunch of Outcast.

Zim and Raven: OUTCAST?!

 _Luna Loud confessional_

Luna Loud: Outcast? That sounds about right.

 _end confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: This was my personal favorite challenge. I hope none of my loves were injured during the filming of this.

 _end confessional_

 **Minerva Mink and Zira worked together but on different parts of the Island's coast. Zira had trouble holding the stick but managed to break three Pinatas but was met by poisonous spiders injecting venom into her veins. Minerva Mink however was using the stick like a lumberjack or lumberjill in her case as she cracked the thirty-nineth Piñata, she cracked one more and grab the idol and ran.**

 **The mink ran all the way to Chris and excitedly wave the idol in his face.**


	15. A New Alliance

Raven (whispering to Luna Loud): Can we vote off Zira?

Luna Loud (whispering to Raven): I want out Scooby, he's been almost forgotten to get right out.

Raven (whispering to Luna Loud): C'mon. Also, I have a feeling Harvey is getting to close to her.

 **Chris assembles the contestants and the interns Rigby, Edward, Katz, and Bling Bling Boy as they all head to the Elimination Palace.**

 **Zira votes first, Minerva goes second, Scooby, Harvey and then Raven, Luna, Genos, Panini, Zim/Zion, and Beerus.**

Chris: Okay the people who are safe include Scooby...Raven...Luna...Genos...Panini...of course Minerva...

 **Katz and Rigby hand out the marshmallows to the safe contestants as Zira, Harvey, and Beerus look petrified. Harvey is...safe. Edward tosses Beaks a marshmallow which the bird eats qucikly.**

Chris: Beerus, you for the third and last time in a row have been on the bottom three...any reason why.

Genos: I can answer that, Lord Beerus Sama is a threat to the game for the players. He hones unimaginable power like my Master. Therefore he can't stay...ANY longer.

Raven: Eh, Lord Beerus isn't my first pick to see go.

 _Raven confessional_

Raven: Why can't Luna listen to Harvey and I. We told her to vote out Zira.

 _end confessional_

Beerus: This was a hard game to win, I can't believe I'm gone.

Luna Loud: No hard feelings.

Zira: Feelings are irrelevant in this game, the only thing that matters is if you stay the longest.

 **Beerus gets up as Rigby, Edward, and the shaky dope head Katz packs his bags. Zira, Harvey, Scooby, Minerva, Zion/Zim, Raven, Luna, Genos, and Panini head to bed.**

Final Vote

Beerus-Scooby, Genos, and Panini

Harvey- Zira and Zion/Zim

Zira-Raven and Harvey

Scooby-Doo- Luna Loud and Minera Mink

 _Minerva Mink confessional_

Minerva Mink: Scooby-Doo is still in?! I got Luna to vote against him today but next week she wants to vote out Panini. I'm going to work over Genos and Harvey on my side for next challenge. Genos is the strongest member right now next to Luna.

end confessional

 **Minerva sees Genos heading to the room as she smiles and whispers to him making sure Scooby-Doo doesn't hear.**

Minerva Mink: Hey Genos, want to start an alliance?

Genos: Uh, sure. Why are you asking me now?

Minerva Mink: I want Scooby-Doo out but I need help doing it all alone.

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: Panini...Raven...Luna...Zim...and now Minerva Mink! This is sweet, I can get anyone off the Island whenever I want.

 _end confessional_

Genos: Sure, I can help deal with Scooby if you help me with Zira.

Minerva Mink: A man with a bargain? I like that. Sure, a little ole mink has a few secrets.

 **Minerva Mink and Genos talk as the camera switches to Zira and Harvey talking.**

Zira: I know you don't like me. I don't like you but can we all vote off Raven?

Harvey: Um, sure. Why are we after Raven though?

Zira: She has been inside Team Laser, she could sell out secrets. Minerva Mink feels like she can be trusted and so can you. We can't trust Raven.

 **Zira and Harvey head to bed as Genos and Minerva Mink head to bed.**


	16. Haunted House pt1

**New** **interns Waffles, Jenny Wakemen, Siri, Eliza Thornberry, and Spike wake up all the contestants with the Foghorn as Rigby and a nauseous Katz finish the set up on a Haunted House Maze.**

Zira: What is this?

Katz: A Haunted House, complete with my Spiders.

Zim/Zion: Are you HHHHUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNN "riding the dragon" as they say.

Katz: NO!...maybe...what's it to you?

Zim/Zion: Oh sorry. As a HHHHUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNN, I'm almost always curious on other's lifestyles.

Harvey Beaks: A Haunted House Maze! Fee and Foo wanted to take me to a Haunted House before.

Scooby-Doo: A H-h-h-h-haunted house?

Harvey Beaks (to Scooby-Doo): Don't worry it will be fun.

 _Harvey Beaks confessional_

Harvey: I don't mind Scooby but everyone else wants him gone since he won the Test of Strength.

 _end confessional_

Raven (sarcastically): Oh, no. We got a big scary haunted house.

Panini (to Scooby-Doo): Someone looks scared...

Minerva Mink: What's the matter big boy? Can't handle a small challenge.

Genos: It appears the dog doesn't like this challenge.

 **Chris appears as he makes a face at Scooby-Doo, the host wakes as with red eyes and a unsteadied hand Katz passes Chris a replica idol.**

Chris: You looked so confident last time Scooby.

Scooby-Doo: N-n-n-no Haunted House.

Chris: Yes, this house is haunted and also has a idol hidden inside of a briefcase in it with a Sudden Elimination idol in another briefcase.

Luna Loud: This seems fun, let's rock it.

Panini: Yeah!

Chris: The challenge starts off...NOW!

 **Panini and** **Harvey rush in together, Zira and Minerva Mink rush in together, Genos and Raven rush in together, Scooby rushes in alone, Luna Loud rushes in by herself. Zim/Zion goes in right away right past moving robot scarecrows dressed as Royal Kings.**

Zim: These foolish HHHHUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNSSSS think cheap tricks with scar-

 **Suddenly five Spiders rush Zim and drag him away biting him and injecting venom into him as the alien screams.**

Zim: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-

 **Zira and Minerva Mink hear the cry for help but chose to ignore it as they look for the briefcase.**

Minerva Mink: Both the coward dog and Zion have my vote.

Zira: I'm voting off Zim with you. You and Harvey are reliable, unlike the Raven.

Minerva Mink: You want her out? Consider it done.

Zira: OH! That's good to hear. I needed the support because I can't vote her out all by myself.

Minerva Mink: You are afraid she will tell Genos about the-

 **Suddenly a robotic werewolf comes and swings a paw at Minerva who kicks its head off the robotic shoulders.**

Minerva Mink: About us, inside Team Laser.

Zira: See you figure it out. Raven and Luna Loud need to go, Genos will be completely alone and vulnerable.

Minerva Mink: Then we can vote off Panini, Scooby, Zion, and finally Harvey.

Zira: And we will be the finalist.

 _Minerva Mink_

Minerva Mink: I'm just telling her what she wants to hear but that does sound like a great plan.

 _end confessional_

 **Panini and Harvey look for the briefcase as they past by Ghost Policemen with tasers and batons.**

 **Spiders fall in Panini's ears curtsey of the red cat taking "Birdie Powder". Harvey smacks the spider as it bites the two kids.**

Panini: This sucks, I thought it was going to rock but I was very wrong.

Harvey Beaks: Keep looking, I don't want to go home.

Panini: Let's make a deal, if Scooby-Doo doesn't get invincibility we should vote him out.

Harvey Beaks: Agreed! Can this alliance be a full-time thing or is it a one-shot?

Panini: Panrvey is going to stay.

Harvey Beaks: Ok, later we will work out a better team name.

 _Harvey Beaks confessional_

Harvey Beaks: Okay, if Panini wants him out I should listen. Panrvey is here to stay as Panini said...we need a better team name.

 _end confessional_

 **Genos rips through the maze walking up and down every corner looking for the briefcase. A robotic Toothfairy did little to interfere with the Demon Cyborg's quest for the item that will insure his safety in the game.**

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: I'm too big of a threat, I need to win invincibility so nobody votes me off.

 _end confessional_


	17. Haunted House pt2

**Raven looks for the briefcase as a robotic troll comes out, the Teen Titan uses her powers to implode the robot before looking for the idol's briefcase.**

 _Raven confessional_

Raven: I know if someone else wins, they will all vote off Scooby. I don't want that. I want them to vote off Genos, Luna, and most importantly Zira.

Zira had been the leader of Team Laser longer than she had been before being voted off, she would have picked us off one by one. NOBODY is listening to me when I warn them. Luna is off on her own, she voted off Scooby with Minerva. Harvey is too close to Zira, Panini is too busy trying to boot off Scooby, she probably has Harvey on her team by now. Genos is too powerful and helped get rid of Doc Gerbil who I thought would last longer. Genos and Zira is the real threat. What happens when they make an alliance? I'm doomed.

 _end confessional_

 **Luna Loud looks for the briefcase as a giggling robot Witch approaches her. Luna laughs and rocks an air guitar before mention how "Cheesy" this challenge was.**

 **Luna looks around and kicked a few Spiders around as she carefully moves around the cobwebs above her head, suddenly a briefcase appears to be sticking out the bookcase. She picks it up and dust it off as she rushes to the other side of the Haunted House as Scooby-Doo searches across the hall for a briefcase.**

 _Scooby-Doo confessional_

Scooby-Doo: I haven't found anything besides a R-r-r-reptile Policemen.

 _end confessional_

 **Suddenly the team of Minerva and Zira find a briefcase after kicking down a Ghost Biker robot, under a couch. Minerva Mink carefully picks it up when Zira rips it out of her hands and speeds down the hall to Chris to the other side of the Haunted House.**


	18. Coward's Way Out

**Luna Loud, Zira, and the rest of the contestants and interns wait as Chris brings them to the Elimination Palace before taking the two briefcases.**

Raven confessional

Raven: Something tells me Zira is staying and Scooby is gone. WHY? Zira is a bigger threat.

Genos confessional

Genos: It seems either Luna or Zira are staying. Hopefully the girl and not the lioness, I won't want to face Zira in the finale.

Chris: Howz it goin?

Luna: Rockin!

Zira: Better, when Luna Loud over he gets the boot...

Scooby-Doo: S-s-s-scary house.

Minerva Mink: You're such a chicken.

Zim: The cowardly HUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNN will go home.

Chris: Well, I had Edward and Siri count the votes and so far Harvey, Panini, and Minerva Mink are the only ones safe.

 **Katz with red eyes passes the four marshmallows to the three girls and one guy.**

Chris: It seems the final votes are in and the last few people are staying in...Genos...Raven...Zim or Zion...and...Luna Loud who had the invincibility idol.

 **Bling Bling Boy and Rigby tosses the marshmallows to Genos, Raven, Zim, and finally Luna.**

Zira: What?! I had the idol!

Chris: No, you had the Sudden Elimination idol and Scooby had multiple votes against him. You two are gone! Funny enough the next challenge is also going to be a double elimination.

Zira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Scooby-Doo: W-w-why am I gone?

Raven: That's a question I was wondering.

Minerva Mink: Scooby sucks.

Zim: You are a scared HUUUUUUUMMMMMMMAAAAAN among winners.

Panini: You didn't deserve to last this long.

Harvey: I liked you.

Genos: Negative, you felt pity for him. This coward has no place in the finals.

Final Vote

Scooby-Doo- Minerva, Panini, Harvey, Genos, Zim

Zira- Raven

Zim- Scooby-Doo

Raven-Zira

 **The contestants watch as for a second time Zira is put on the Boat of Loserdom but this time with Scooby-Doo on the right of her. The lioness weeps alligator tears as she feels pity for herself. The contestants head to bed.**


	19. Sack Race

**The contestant are woken up by Jenny Wakemen, Siri, Eliza Thornberry, and Waffles wake up Genos, Luna, Raven, Zim, Panini, Minerva Mink, and Harvey come out. Edward, Katz, and Bling Bling Boy set up the final challenges.**

Katz: Sup, how is everyone doing?

Zim: You foolish HUUUUUUUUUMMMMAN, asking me how I am.

Katz: Whatever.

Panini: Zion is so weird.

Zim: What did you say, You foolish HUUUUUUUUUMMMMAN.

Rigby: This next challenge is going to be amazing.

Raven: Whatever.

Genos: I wonder what Chris has planned.

Harvey: It has to be cool.

 **Chris comes in holding six potatoes sacks as the interns grin.**

Genos: A potatoes sack race?

 _Raven confessional_

Raven: Lame.

 _end confessional_

Minerva Mink: Couldn't this be any lamer. I wanted something fun and exciting/

Panini: This is cool.

Luna Loud: ROCKIN as I always say.

Harvey: Can't wait.

 **Chris hands Panini and Harvey a sack, Raven and Luna a sack, Zim gets his own, and Minerva pairs up with Genos.**

Chris: The race is ten feet from here ***points to Rigby ten feet away*** is to there. First team to grab the flag from Rigby wins. The elimination will include both members from the team.

Starting...NOW!

 **Everyone puts on the sack as Genos and Minerva start hopping towards Rigby quickly. Luna and Raven have trouble at first but they get up to Genos and Minerva. Harvey and Panini bounce together as they get almost up to Luna and Raven but Harvey trips.**

Harvey: OW!

Panini: c'mon, let's get up.

 **Zim is still struggling to put on the sack as Harvey and Panini get up and bounce. Harvey and Panini work together trying to get back up to speed.**

 **Luna and Raven are leading by only a few feet as Minerva and Genos work their way to Rigby.**

 **Genos and Minerva are hopping to Rigby but Luna and Raven seem to work well together as they get a few feet ahead of Genos and Minerva.**

Genos: I'm not getting back on the elimination bench just yet!

Minerva Mink: WHAT?!

 **Genos starts hopping quickly like a Jackhammer passing Luna and Raven... snatching the flag right before Luna Loud grabs it.**

 **Luna and Raven groan as Zim, Harvey, and Panini catch up. Harvey, Zim, and Panini look nervous as everyone heads to the Elimination Palace knowing Genos won invincibility once again...**

Luna Loud (to Raven): How can this happen again?

Raven (to Luna Loud): Genos is strong, we need to work together to get him out but right now we vote off Panini's team. Since that will get two people eliminated, why waste two votes on two opponents for one against Zim.

Harvey Beaks: This sucks.

Panini: I know, I hope we aren't voted off.

 **Chris has all the interns count up and tally the votes as he whistles the Total Drama theme. Finally he has the interns pass the marshmallows to Zim, Genos, and Minerva Mink.**

Chris: and the team that is staying is...a tie? Raven and Luna will have to take on Harvey and Panini in a tiebreaker, impromptu style.

Luna Loud: Um! I sprained by ankle *fakes a sprained ankle* can I have Zion take my place?

Chris: Uh, sure. I let Katz wake up when he took a blow to the head at the hands of Darkwing and Megavolt. I guess I can let you stay with Zion taking your place. Zion hasn't even been doing much right Zion?

Zim/Zion: WHAT?!

Chris: If there is a loss the losing team will go home. Another tie will lead to all four members Zion/Zion, Raven, Harvey, and Panini getting eliminated.

Edward, Katz, and Rigby bring out a Ring Toss game.

Zim/Zion: Still this circus theme?

Chris: Yep. Both teams have twelve rings, six for each member. Harvey Beaks starts followed by Panini, Zim/Zion then last but not least

Harvey Beaks: Okay.

 **Harvey starts off throwing the first ring...it lands...he tosses another one...it missed...the blue bird focuses and tosses another ring...it lands...Harvey toss two more rings...they miss. Harvey concentrates and tosses the sixth ring...it misses. Panini grabs her rings. Panini tosses her first five rings with fire in her eyes and out of them...zero land...the pink girl annoyed tosses one more which lands.**

Chris: Out of 12, Team Panini and Harvey aka Panrvey scored 3. Team Raven and Zim need more than 3 to stay.

Luna Loud: C'mon my girl Raven! You rock this!

 **Raven tosses her first two rings...one landed then next missed...Raven tries again with another two...one landed and one missed...frustrated Raven tosses two more...one more missed but the last one landed! Zim/Zion takes his hand at the Ring Toss but he proves his incompetence once again this day as he clearly misses his first five rings by a good foot or two...Zim/Zion squats down and clears his mind...Zim/Zion relaxes his arm and clams his breathing...he tosses...it missed.**

Genos: That is unfortunate.

Raven: Darn it Zion!

Luna Loud: It's okay Raven, shake it off. Rock on.

Chris: With another tie of 3 to 3...all members Zim/Zion, Raven, and the duo dubbed as Panrvey are going home.

Harvey Beaks: It was fun when it lasted.

Panini: I'm still happy that I got close.

Final Vote

Raven and Luna- Panini, Genos and Harvey

Harvey and Panini- Zim, Minerva Mink, and Luna Loud (Tied in Tiebreaker)


	20. Pop Quiz

**Chris has the interns wake up Luna Loud, Minerva Mink, and Genos from sleeping using a Foghorn.**

 **The three contestants wake up and go out to the messhall where instead of the usual sloppy breakfast they find former contestants at a podium.**

 **Miss Simian, Zira, Kyuubi, Naruto, Banana Joe, and Sherwin are all the members of the podium holding a book containing a list of who voted who off. Chris comes by as Minerva, Genos, and Luna Loud sit down.**

Chris: So this is The Jury, the know everything about this season. Every secret is open and out now, they will have to vote by Majority on who gets to make it to the final two.

Minerva Mink: This isn't good...

Luna Loud: I'm hopeful they let me stay.

Zira: Well, Minerva voted me off the first time. My vote is solidly against her.

Minerva Mink: OH NO!

Kyuubi: That mink also booted me off at the same time.

Minerva Mink: OH NO!

Banana Joe: Even if both Kyuubi and Zira helped vote me off, Luna didn't. You know who did?!

Minerva Mink: OH NO!Banana Joe: OH YES!

Chris: Three votes against Minerva, how about Naruto, Miss Simian or Sherwin?

Sherwin:...

Chris: What?

Sherwin: I vote for...either Luna or Genos both of them voted me off.

Chris: Take your time.

Miss Simian: I vote for Genos, he voted me off.

Sherwin: Yeah, let's vote off Genos..

Naruto: I vote off Genos as well, he also voted me out.

 **All the contestants, Interns, and The Jury look at Chris as he realizes that there is another tie.**

Chris: Okay we are going to have a game, the winner moves on between Minerva and Genos.

 **Chris leads Genos and Minerva to a Down The Clown game where they will use baseballs to knock down clown puppets.**

Chris: The goal of this challenge is to knock down seven clowns with seven baseballs. Minerva goes first as always since she is a lady.

 **The last statement makes Minerva giggly as she picks up the baseballs. Minerva throws and misses the first clown, she sighs. Minerva throws and once again she misses. Minerva stretches a bit and adjust the position of her elbow and hips before slinging the ball but still missing. Minerva tosses the ball again and knocks one clown down. Minerva tosses another ball while she twists her foot stretching out as she knocks down another clown. Minerva flings the ball again and misses the clown. Minerva uses her arm and...pegs the final clown! With three points Sherwin, Minerva, Miss Simian, and Naruto cheer. In a moment Genos grabs the seven baseballs and knocks down all seven clowns as Zira, Banana Joe, and Kyuubi cheer.**

Chris: A clean cut win leading us to the finale.

 **Shocked the mink looks at Chris who puts her on the bench with the Jury.**

 **Chris up a big test paper giving both Genos and Luna Loud a booklet.**

Chris: This is the same book that The Jury has, you have five minutes to study it. Then you will take a test for ten minutes, the winner of the test wins the four million.

 **Genos and Luna begin studying the booklet in opposite areas of the room as they prepare for this test. A few minutes later Chris hand them the test and takes the booklet away for them.**

 **Chris then takes up the test and for the first time, he grades the challenge without the Interns.**

Question 1: Name me all the members of Team Fire (five points each)

Luna Loud's Answer

Genos

Naruto

Beerus

Panini

Zim/Zion

Miss Simian

Doc Gerbil

Sherwin

(40pts)

 _Luna Loud_

Luna Loud: Of course I remember all my old opponents. Doc Gerbil, Kim Possible, and Miss Simian were the ones that had trouble with the races right? Naruto had trouble with the Music challenge, I prepared for that with my English Rock music after seeing it eliminated Gorgonzola, Mordecai, and current Intern the racoon Rigby.

Sherwin yelled at Naruto. Beerus was going Paul Bunyan on the Piñatas...I remember that because that other rocker known as Katz had fun filling those with Spiders. Katz is such a sly, sneaky, boss. Also we have Genos, he made it to the final...I could never forget about anybody or anything in this show.

 _end confessional_

Geno's Answer

Naruto

Panini

Sherwin

(15pts)

Question #2: What was the first member of Team Laser to be eliminated after the Merge? for five points

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: I have been so concerned about Allaince but I never made any meaningful relationships. I don't know anyone other than Panini because she was close to...what's the purple guys name...Sherwin who yelled at Naruto. That's about it...

 _end confessional_

Luna Loud's Answer

Zira (incorrect)

Geno's Answer

Beerus (incorrect)

Question #3: Who was the fourth member of Team Fire to be eliminated? for five points

Luna Loud's Answer

Doc Gerbil (incorrect)

Geno's Answer

Doc Gerbil (incorrect)

Question #4: Who was the fourth to last person(s) eliminated up to this point? five points each

Luna Loud's Answer

Harvey Beaks (45pts)

Geno's Answer

Panini and Harvey Beaks (25pts)

Question #5: What was the names of the all the Interns?

Luna Loud's Answer

Edward

Katz

Bling Bling Boy (60pts)

Geno's Answer

Bling Bling Boy

Siri

Eliza

Rigby

Danny

Katz

Edward (60pts)

 _Genos confessional_

Genos: I know the names of the Interns yet forgot most of my team mates...I know Katz, Rigby, Edward, and Bling Bling Boy because they set up most challenges. Siri and Eliza were the ones waking us up...SPIKE! I forgot Spike. Ugh, Master would be disappointed. Also I remember seeing Danny in the middle of the night with CD's right before I voted off Naruto. Seeing that blonde Ninja here helped jog my memory of that moment.

 _end confessional_

Final Question: Which person on this show has appeared in more seasons than anyone else

Luna Loud's Answer

Katz

Geno's Answer

Panini

 **Chris gathers all the contestants and interns from the whole season. Genos and Luna Loud look at each other nervously as Chris reads the winner of the test and thus the winner of the season.**

Chris: and the winner of Return To Cartoon Crossover Survivor is...Ge- ***gasp by Genos***...Lu **-*gasp by Luna Loud***...Luna Loud!

Genos: Master will be disappointed in me.

Luna Loud: ROCKIN!

Minerva Mink: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harvey Beaks: Good job Luna.

Chris: Luna won by FIVE points because she knew Katz was the contestant that appeared in more seasons than anyone else.

Genos: Katz wasn't on this season.

Chris: He was but he didn't compete in it.

 **Chris watches as Daniel Coyote comes into the messhall before drawing his breath, the coyote looks around before smiling.**

Chris: NOOOOOOOOO!

Daniel: You know the drill...but do you know the hammer? haha. I'm kidding but yeah, everyone on this show gets TWO million, Luna gets the six million. There is a briefcase on the plane for each of you under your seat. I'll check as you head home to make sure everyone has the own briefcase...nobody takes Luna's briefcase. You all get your own but Luna gets the four million.

Everyone: Yes sir.

 **All the contestants and interns rush to claim there prize money.**

Chris: Anyone season done.

Daniel: Another season to go.

 **The two host smiles as they see everyone on the plane. The host get in the plane and see Luna happily holding onto her four million.**

 **The host make sure everyone has one briefcase before the plane takes off. All the contestants, interns, and hosts whistle "I Want To Be Famous"**


End file.
